hyperblendfandomcom-20200214-history
Jades
The Jades are a broad type of Gem, high enough in the original hierarchy to attend the Era 3 Ball in "Together Alone". They appear in many different varieties, which possess varying features. All Jade-type Gems have been voiced by Aparna Nancherla or RaeLynn, with the exception of [[Jade (Lustrous)|''Lustrous's Jade]]. Role Jades serve as Homeworld's image of a "perfect citizen", functioning like the parts of a mechanism. They have no real job besides setting an example to lower Gems. Physical Characteristics Jades appear in many different variations, each with slightly varying characteristics. Features consistent to the type as a whole include a small slightly rounded chest, and within Homeworld society, they all seem to wear floor-length dresses. As shown by Cat's Eye Jade's regeneration, without their dresses, they have thin legs which become slightly wider at the hips and possess structural anatomy resembling that of Sapphires. They are about the height of Corals, although some varieties possess slight height variations. Most Jades possess downturned, bridged noses. Main Jades *Jade - A Jade that once served under Pink Diamond, before staying fused with Lasur to form Forizego. She is one of Silica Sinter's components. *Hua'an Jade - One of Silica Sinter's components, a Jade who ran away from Homeworld to find love. The lover of Anorthoclase. *Blue Jade - A component of Fluorite. *Cat's Eye Jade - One of Lemon Jade's components, who fused at the Era 3 Ball, and later lives on Earth, remaining fused as Lemon Jade. *Imperial Jade - One of Lemon Jade's components, who fused at the Era 3 Ball, and later lives on Earth, remaining fused as Lemon Jade. *Aqua Aura Quartz's Jade - A Jade who was a former subordinate of Aqua Aura Quartz, before eventually fusing with Hair Amethyst to form Aqua Lemuria. *Polka Dot Jade - A Jade who was a member of the original Crystal Gems before being imprisoned by Evaporite. The lover of Petrified Birch. *Jade - One of the Gems created by Lonsdaleite, unlike other Jades, but like the other Gems created by Lonsdaleite, her build is identical to that of her creator. Later a component of Hypargyron Blende. *Pink Jade - A member of Elbaite's group, who remains fused with Chinese Jade as Candy Jade. *Chinese Jade - A member of Elbaite's group, who remains fused with Pink Jade as Candy Jade. *Goon Jade Nimph - One of Katie Solluttrell's distant cousins. The daughter of a Cat's Eye Jade who was a resident of Masilla. Placeholder.png|Jade Placeholder.png|Hua'an Jade Placeholder.png|Blue Jade Cat'sEye_Reform.png|Cat's Eye Jade Imperial_Reform.png|Imperial Jade Placeholder.png|Aqua Aura's Jade Placeholder.png|Polka Dot Jade Placeholder.png|''Lustrous's Jade Placeholder.png|Pink Jade Placeholder.png|Chinese Jade Placeholder.png|Goon Jade Nimph Placeholder.png|Goon Jade's mother, Cat's Eye Jade, as seen in a family portrait. Other Jades Candy Jades These round-headed Jades have hair/headwear resembling a sideways cylinder. They have rounded shoulder puffs. Their skirts resemble hexagonal cogs seen from above. Lavender Jades These Jades have ovular heads with chubby cheeks, and pointy conic hairdos. They have pointy shoulder puffs and cylindrical skirts with protruding eight edges that resemble an 8-tooth cog from above. Pink Jades These Jades have squarish heads with curly hairdos in a high bun. They have winged shoulder puffs, and their skirts resemble an 8-spiked star or gear from above. Along with [[Candy Jade#Pink Jade|Candy Jade's component from Solluttrell]], these Pink Jades have also been seen. Lantian Jades These round-headed Jades have small, upturned noses and circular upturned eyes. Their hair is in two pointed conic side buns. They have pointy shoulder pads and an inverted triangle shape along the skirt. They appear to wear cuffs. They have inverted triangle-shaped gemstones. These Jades appear noticeably taller than the majority of Jades. Cat's Eye Jades These chubby cheeked Jades have narrow rounded eyes, and lack a nose. They have their hair in two upward spikes, appearing similar to that of cat ears. They have pointy shoulder pads, plain skirts, and an inverted triangle on the chest. They have been seen with circular, triangular, and teardrop-shaped gemstones. Along with Lemon Jade's component Cat's Eye Jade, these Cat's Eye Jades have also been seen. Olive Jades These chubby cheeked Jades have small, upturned noses and round eyes. They have short, bobbed hair pointed into a large spike in the back. Their outfits have no shoulder pads, and their dresses' shoulders drape slightly over the arms. The lower vertex connects with the tip of a triangle that covers the whole front of the skirt. They have inverted triangle-shaped gemstones. Imperial Jades These Jades have pear-shaped heads and neck-length hair. They have shawls around their necks and chest-area, short gloves, and horizontally striped dress alternating light and dark green with white lines in between. They have round, unfaceted blue-green gemstones. Along with Lemon Jade's component Imperial Jade, these Imperial Jades have also been seen. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Jades Category:Gems Category:Gem Types Category:Lists of Characters